Dances in the Winter Snow
by CharlieXBella
Summary: One Shot sequel to my story 'Dances on the Rainbow Bridge' about the newly wedded couple Loki and Isabeau. Isabeau has always loved skiing. She always assume Loki did as well. His favourite season after all is winter! Therefore she finds herself quite surprised when she discovers that not only is Loki a terrible skier but is actually scared of the snow!


**AN: please tell me if u gaiz think this is good! I was rilly inspired when I watched Captain Anerica and so I thought I wuld right a one shot about my OC and Loki going sking. PLZ REVIEW! ily 3**

* * *

It was a freezing day in Asguard and the snow lay heavily on the mountaintops like ice. The clouds were all grey and furious and loomed in the sky like elephants and they made Loki nervos with their scary ominousness.

"Isabeau I don't _want_to learn how to ski!" he said nervously to me. "I do not need to ski to be a prince!"

I was dressed very warmly but my ski jacket accentuated my voluptuous and curvy curves and made me look very attractive and warm. I smiled winsomely at her princely husband. "Lo-Lo, you have to ski with me! It is so much fun!"

"I wuld rather spend my time with you not in the snow," the raven-haried man grumped sadly.

"Thor can ski," I said remindingly. "You hate it when he is better at things than you even though you love him all brotherly."

"That I do my fairest Isabeau but I am too scared of the snow!" Loki said all upset. "It is cold and wet and blargh." He looked all angsty even though I snuggled him close to my body. "I do not know why I let you speak me into this insanity."

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" I insisted lovingly. And I scooped up Loki in my strong and shapely arms and took him to the ski slopes depsite his crues of protest.  
The snow was all cold and white on our ski boots and I could tell Loki was rilly happy to be with me even though he was tring to escape from my loving arms.

"I am texting Thro to tell him I m leanring to ski," he said to me snidely. And he pulled out his iPhone and sent him a message. The ski lift was rilly tall and sway-y and he hld onto my hand really tightly. And then we were on the sloops! Loki looked really nervous so I kissed him for a few minutes to make him feel better. "It will be okay my lovely hisband," I told him comforttingly. "You will be fantastic." So I gave him those stabby snow stick things and we started to ski even though he was all wobbly on the ice. I told him he was doing vrey well and he blushed through his sking goggles happily. "Thank you beautiful Isabeau," he was saying. "I fill alot better now you are with me!" so we skied some more around a bit on our skis until Loki was almost as good as me! But not quite. But then Loki tripped over his skis and fell into a snow drift on his face. He was really cute!

"What happened?" I saked laughing. "You just face planted!" and Loki looked all embarrased and he pulled his iphone out of his pocket.

"My brother texted me back and it surprised me," he explained and he said, "thor wants me to tell you that he is having a picnic with Sif and Summer. And it is really warm where they are because it is always summer where Summer is." I giggled a bit and helped him up but he stumbled a bit in his skis and said, "Oh no Isabeau! I have hurt my leg when I tripped!" and he looked really hurt!

"Can you use magic to make yur leg better?" I asked as I helped him sit down on a rock. "Because I am not strong enough to carry you."

"I don't know Isabel," Loki said looking pale. "I cannot concerntrate to remember the magical words! What will we do? It is getting dark!"

I took a deep breath. "Loki will you let me use your magical spear to heal you?"

"But Isabeau!" he whimpred. "Last time you used my magic you made it so Summer could never sleep again!"

"But she doesn't mind!" I insisted. "And it will be okay because of our love!"

Loki looked a bit worried but then he nodded and handed me his magical staff. "I trust you Isabeau, do your magic thing."

So I took the spear and I held it reallt dramatically and I said "  
_Las piernas están hechos para caminar._  
_Y eso es precisamente lo que haremos_  
_Mi magia pondrá la curación  
_  
De la pierna extendida en usted!" and Loki's leg was magically healed!

"Thank you my wife," Loki said lovingly. "You are better at magic than I thought!"

"Well I have been practicing," I said humberly as I helped him stand up from his rock. "I was inspired by your talents, my beloved Tricksy God."

And we skied uphill back to the snow hotel where it was warm and sat in front of the fire. As I was sipping my Asguardian hot chocolate my phone buzzed in my pocket! I spilt my drink on loki but he wasn't burnt because he is a god.

"What is wrong Isabeau?" said Loki taking off his chocolatey shirt. "You flinched!"

"I was startlyed by Thor texting me," I said and I looked at my iPhone with a pink cover with bumblebees on it. But I was a bit distracted by Loki's shirtless hotness. "He wants to know how our skiing went."

"Tell him I am as Good a skier as he," Loki said all proudly.

"I will," I said also proudly. "Because now you can ski really well!" So I texted to Thor to tell him that Loki was a very good skier. But I was still kind of allured by Loki's shining naked torso. He is really attractive and I think some of the ladies at the hotel were kind of jealous of our beautiful love.

"Loki Thor says 'As if! we'll c wen u get bak litle bro. it dusnt matr anyway bcus im go carting now lol :) 3'," I told him cleverly. "I think he is jealous of our ski trip. Maybe we should take one together with him and with sif and Summer one day."

"I would like to teach Oscar how to ski one day too, Loki enthused. "He is such a clever son!"

"He is," I said heart touched. "You are a fantastic mummy Loki, but I do not know if a horse can ski even a clever horse like Oscar."

"I believe in him Isabeau," Loki said seriously and the firelight glinted on his hot chest. "Just like I believe in you." and I smiled and blushed realy attractively.  
"Thank you my sexay husband," I said. "Maybe Oscar can lern to ski after all with magic."

"Yes Isabeau," Said Loki. And we snuggled in front of the fire for a bit and everyone in the snow hotel clapped for our love, but then I finished my hot chocolate and we left.

THE END


End file.
